Jamás podré separarme de ti
by Hyuuga Hine-chan
Summary: ¿por qué sucedió de esta forma?, no quiero que sea así, te necesito no te alejes.Un pequeño oneshot sasunaru y un poco de nejihina


**Bueno aquí estoy con un pequeño one-shot, espero que les guste **

_Jamás podré separarme de ti_

_-¿por qué?, ¿por qué no tsunade-obachan?-pregunto indignado el chico rubio_

_-ya te dije es una misión muy complicada además se necesitan como mínimo 3 persona y un ANMBU o jounin en el equipo y en este momento no hay nadie que te pueda acompañar-respondió seriamente_

_-pero ya sabemos donde esta sasuke e itachi seguramente se encontraran y no quiero que peleen alguien va a morir estoy seguro y no lo quiero-dijo suplicante el chico_

_-bueno...hay alguien que te puede ayudar-dijo la hokage _

_-¿quién?, ¿quién?-al chico le brillaron los ojos_

_-__hyuuga nej, él tiene unos días para descansar al igual que su prima hyuuga hinata pero seria cruel que no los dejes descansar pero son los único que tengo en mente __además si neji no acepta la misión no puedo hacer nada ya que es un ANMBU y esta misión es por petición tuya-cuando termino el chico ya había salido corriendo hacia la mansión hyuuga_

_**En la mansión hyuuga...**_

_-por favor neji necesito tu ayuda-el rubio estaba de rodillas con los ojos lagrimeando y el hyuuga que lo miraba confuso-necesito que me ayudes, ahora que estoy tan cerca de encontrar a sasuke por favor AYUDAME!!!-grito naruto que seguía en el suelo _

_-naruto levántate-dijo el castaño que pareció no importarle lo que le había pedido el rubio_

_-¿que sucede neji-niisan?-dijo hinata entrando al salón en que se encontraban los dos chicos-naruto-kun-dijo al ver al rubio en el suelo_

_-hinata-chan, me alegra tanto verte, tu si que me comprendes bien por favor ayúdame, ayúdame a convencer a neji y a traerlo de nuevo a la aldea-naruto se levanto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba hinata _

_-¿qué? No entiendo nada-los tres se sentaron para después naruto explicar todo lo sucedido a hinata-ahora veo... y neji-niisan ¿que dices?_

_-no veo por que tendría que hacerlo-respondió seriamente con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados_

_-¿por qué? Neji tu eres el único que puede ayudarme a traer a sasuke de vuelta-naruto comenzaba a alterarse-hinata-chan por favor convéncelo_

_-me lo pensare-respondió cortante neji sin dejar a hinata responder a las suplicas del rubio- porque ahora no quiero discutir-neji salió de la habitación_

_-seguramente no aceptara-naruto se lamentaba tanto que el no fuera una jounin o un AMBU para así poder e ir a buscar a su tan preciado "amigo"_

_-no te preocupes naruto-kun... y-yo intentare convencer a neji-niisan-naruto la miro asombrado_

_-de verdad, de verdad, hinata-chan eres la mejor-naruto abrazo a hinata-pero ¿como le harás? Neji es un terco_

_-no te preocupes... yo se muy bien como puedo convencerlo-hinata le sonrió pícaramente_

_-bueno... si tu lo dices-naruto se despidió de hinata y salio lentamente de la misión_

_**Unas horas mas tarde en la mansión...**_

_-neji-niisan ¿y que has pensado?-hinata se acerco a neji quien se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero de la mansión_

_-no tengo interés de ir a una misión en busca del uchiha-neji parecía verdaderamente desinteresado_

_-por favor neji-niisan-hinata se acerco más a neji_

_-nada de lo que me diga me va hacer cambiar de opinión hinata-sama-ella acentuó mas su sonrisa acercándose cada vez mas al hyuuga que la miraba fijamente_

_-entonces ¿que podré hacer...? –hinata abrazo a neji a la altura del cuello entrelazando sus dedos se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro- se me ocurren algunas ideas-hinata beso a neji quien no lo rechazo al contrario abrazo por la cintura a hinata y correspondió el beso que hinata pedía con urgencia_

_-si no me queda otra alternativa... –dijo neji después del beso-... nunca podré resistirme a alguna petición que me hagas y menos si me ofreces una recompensa de tal magnitud-neji se apego mas al cuerpo de hinata la que sonreía triunfante_

_-no sabes lo feliz que me siento que la única forma de convencerte sea esta-hinata toco la mejilla del castaño cariñosamente_

_-nunca me cansare de probar el exquisito sabor que tienen tus labios- al escuchar esas palabras hinata dio un tenue beso en los labios un poco sonrosada_

_-yo tampoco, jamás podría cansarme de ti -dijo después del beso_

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de naruto...**_

_-estoy seguro que no aceptara-naruto estaba acostado se daba vuelta a cada minuto y no podía conciliar el sueño-seguramente será la única oportunidad para encontrarlo…-naruto maldecía mentalmente al hyuuga y tenia esperanzas de que hinata pudiera convencerlo aunque se preguntaba cómo. De pronto naruto poco a poco pudo conciliar el sueño aunque su mente le jugara mal y no dejara descansar al rubio ni siquiera en los sueños ya que se introducía ciento peli-azul a sus sueños más húmedos_

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

_Toc, toc, toc_

_Naruto se levanto no había podido dormir mucho así que no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse, de todas formas fue_

_-hai, ya voy tebayo-naruto abrió lentamente la puerta rascándose los ojos para poder ver bien, cuando puedo distinguir en la puerta dos figuras conocidas_

_-ohayo naruto-kun-saludo tímidamente hinata_

_-hinata-chan, neji-naruto despertó completamente para ver completamente sorprendido que en la puerta de su casa se encontraba neji y hinata-pero ¿que hacen aquí?_

_-no querías ir a buscar al uchiha-dijo frió como siempre neji_

_-¿que? ¿Aceptas ir a la misión? -en naruto se podía distinguir más feliz y con más energía que de costumbre_

_-no le quedo otra alternativa-hinata le sonrió a neji quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido_

_-bueno, esperen un poco aquí que ya salgo tebayo_

_En unos segundos los tres ya se dirigían a la oficina de la hokage. Naruto casi los llevaba arrastrando a los jóvenes hyuugas_

_-bueno veo que neji a aceptado la misión-neji asintió-entonces su misión es ir a la aldea de la roca y traer a sasuke de vuelta a la aldea (nadie sabe por que sasuke se encontraba allá pero allá estaba)_

_-hai-dijeron los tres al unísono_

_En pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea_

_-"sasuke esperare un poco mas"-se repetía mentalmente el rubio_

_-"¿porque tuve que aceptar esta maldita misión?"-dijo frustrado neji que no pudo resistirse a la tierna hinata_

_-"seguramente neji debe estar furioso al venir a la misión"-hinata comenzó a reír inconscientemente_

_-hinata-chan ¿de que te ríes?-naruto se acerco a hinata _

_-no es nada, no es nada-miro a neji con semblante burlón-¿verdad neji-niisan?_

_-yo que se-neji comenzó a salir de la aldea mientras que hinata seguía riendo y naruto completamente confundido por el extraño comportamiento de sus dos compañeros hyuugas_

_Ya habían pasado casi tres días solo la faltaba unos y podrían llegar esperaba que sasuke todavía estuviera en la aldea, esos días no ocurrió nada en especial excepto los comentarios de doble sentido dirigidos a neji y la miradas que este le daba a hinata que naruto pocas veces notaba ver ya que su mente se encontraba con un moreno_

_El último día por fin había llegado naruto se levanto de los primeros, casi madrugo cosa que a los demás no le importo mucho ya que se levantaron unos minutos después. Emprendieron de nuevo su viaje iba a la velocidad máxima para su capacidad a lo que hinata se canso rápidamente por lo que tuvieron que descansar unos minutos y comer algo _

_Después de unas horas mas tarde ya habían llegado a la aldea pero no había nada ni nadie, la aldea parecía desierta hasta que se escucho una gran explosión se acercaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, cuando llegaron pudieron divisar a dos personas_

_-¡SASUKE!-grito naruto al ver a su amigo _

_-también esta uchiha itachi-señalo neji al momento que activo su byakugan y hinata un poco después hizo lo mismo_

_-debemos ayudarlos-naruto iba a avanzar pero se escucho un millar de pájaros_

_-CHIDORI-sasuke grito _

_-creo que no podemos hacer nada-se recrimino hinata a lo que naruto no hizo caso y se acerco mas a la batalla. Pudo divisar a itachi con un agujero en el pecho y la mano de sangre de sasuke en frente de el, itachi que aun seguía con vida tomo del cuello de sasuke mietras que este activaba su sharingan nuevamente _

_-mangkyu sharingan-sus ojos cambiaron y miraba fijamente a sasuke este comenzó a gritar desesperadamente después de unos segundos itachi callo y sasuke quedo de rodillas en frente a el… ¿itachi había muerto? Eso era lo que creyó el en un descuido itachi se levanto a duras penas tomando la espada del menor de los uchiha y cruzando todo su cuerpo sasuke dio un grito de dolor. Todos miraban atónitos hasta que itachi por fin cayó murto y sasuke también cayo en ese momento naruto reacciono y se dirigió corriendo hasta su amigo_

_-naruto espera-dijo neji que se disponía a seguirlo pero hinata lo detuvo_

_-no deberíamos ir-hinata lo miro con tristeza_

_-tienes razón-dijo neji resignado quedándose al lado de hinata_

_Naruto llego hasta donde su amigo yacía en el suelo ensangrentado y a su hermano con una perforación en el pecho_

_-sasuke-naruto se arrodillo al lado de sasuke _

_-usuratokachi ¿que...haces…aquí?-dijo entrecortamenrte ya que se le hacia difícil hablar, naruto comenzó a sacarle la espalada que atravesaba su cuerpo _

_-sasuke-repitió ahora para ver el rostro de su amado uchiha-sasuke-tomo su mano y lo estrecho en sus brazos y sintió las lagrimas de su amado que caían en su chaqueta-¿por que sasuke?-sintió que la mano del uchiha apretaba la suya_

_-perdóname por nunca decirte esto yo naruto… te amo-el uchiha lo miro y naruto limpio las lagrimas que corrían en sus pálidas mejillas _

_-sasuke yo… no me dejes por favor-ahora el apretó la mano del uchiha_

_-perdóname otra vez por no poder quedarme contigo-las lagrimas del peli-azul pararon lentamente dejo de apretar la mano de naruto podía sentir las lagrimas que caían en su tez cerro los ojos pero los volvió a abrir-no llores mas usuratonkachi-en ves de cumplir su petición comenzó a llorar mas _

_-no sasuke, no me dejes, no cuando te encontré, no cuando se que mi amor es correspondido, no me dejes!!!-naruto comenzó a sollozar-NO ME DEJES QUEDATE CONMIGO!!!!!-grito naruto a lo que el uchiha rió irónicamente y con tono de tristeza dijo_

_-no puedo naruto…sayonara-sasuke dejo caer la mano al suelo naruto se desespero_

_-no sasuke, no, no puedes dejarme, no-naruto tomo de nuevo en los brazos a sasuke-NO SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Naruto despertó precipitadamente y comenzando a llorar

-¿que te sucede usurantonkachi?-escucho una voz muy conocida y le gustaba escucharla

-sa-su-ke…-naruto se encontraba en una cama con su gran amor: sasuke-no me dejes

-que dices baka…jamás me iré de tu lado aunque me denuncien por amarte tan demasiado-sasuke lo abrazo-ya dejémonos de sentimentalismo y levantémoslos ya que llegaremos tarde a la boda de neji y hinata-naruto levanto su rostro

-…-asintió y antes que sasuke estuviera muy lejos tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente-me alegra saber que jamás podré separarme de ti

FIN

**¿les gusto? Fue un pequeño memento de inspiración no creeo que vuelva a escibir un fanfic sasunaru porque no es lo mio pero esto estaba en mi cabeza y no pude evitarlo escribirlo pero ustedes me dicen que les parecio o si quieren que escriba otro pequeño one-shot espero sus review**


End file.
